American Federationball
American Federationball is a Fascist nation which consists of some old USA states that were not united since the fall of old Nazi government. History Since the time of the tyrannical rule from other continents especially SEA by Burmese Republicball for his persecution on Rohingyas. He tried to fix the world a better place so that the terrorism would be never happened again. SEA Holy War Though he is mostly Christian, this holy war is for Muslims and Buddhist. He seems support Malaysiaball although he is Nazi and Americans hate Nazis, but a Nazi does not using "ethnic cleansing" unlike Nazi Germany. Great Asian War America had his archenemy, Continuity Soviet Unionball, declared war on all Capitalist countries. America is way more smarter than Soviets by sending drones to spy the Soviet's plan to influencing SEA. Malaysia during that time gone prosperous and become much powerful as America and almost become world powers to revenge on Russia for MH17 misery. Americaball support Malaysiaball with help from other capitalist countries South Japanball, Goryeo Republicball and Kuomintang Republicball against the Communists from SEA by Indonesiaball. Finally, the Capitalists won the war. Rise of The Future Holy War Americaball remained neutral that time, but his best friend, Crusader UKball had a black history since Turkeyball had become more powerful and restoring Ottoman Empireball and out to anschluss all of Europe. Unfortunately, his ally Malaysiaball had been possessed Ottoman influence by Mughalballs. Despite that, Americaball still being friendly to Malaysiaball as soon as he tried to tell him to stop his boss's madness. Relationships Friends Crusader UKball - Best friend. We both speak English. Independent State of Malaysiaball - Best Kebab buddy, Though he is Nazi, but he does not following what Hitler did to Jews. Goryeo Republicball - My cute girlfriend. I help you against that filthy brother. South Japanball - Another cute girlfriend. Your waifu is so famous. Kuomintang Republicball - Best China friend. Sad that commies destroyed him again. Enemies Continuity Soviet Unionball - OH YOU ARE SON OF THE WORST COMMIE EVER, STUPID BARBARIAN RED MENACE!!! COMMUNISTS ARE GODLESS BEINGS!!! AFTER YOU DIE, WHERE DO YOU GO NEXT?! THE STONE AGE?! Socialist Republic of Indonesiaball - STOP BULLYING MY BUDDY, YOU COMMUNIST PUPPET!!! ALSO, HE DOES NOT WANT YOU TO SPREAD VIRUS IN HIS SARAWAK AND SABAH! Burmese Republicball - He maybe created a holy war, but war between Kebabs and Ashinist Satanist Dictatorship. ALSO YOU ARE 100% PURE NAZI AND MUST BE REMOVED!!! United Chinaball - STUPID COMMIE DESTROYED MY CAPITALIST BUDDY I HATE YOU NOW! Btw let's be trade partners pls Flag AFball's flag is just as similar as original USAball's flag but stars. A big star inside a flag represents All American states. The four stars represents four American colonised countries (Iceland, Greenland, Puerto Rico and American Samoa). States members of the Federation *Washington DC *New York *New Jersey *Delaware *Maryland *Rhode Island *Connecticut *Virginia *West Virginia *Ohio *Kentucky *Indiana *Tennessee *Texas *Florida *California *South Carolina *North Carolina *Georgia *Alabama *Mississippi *Louisiana *Nebraska *Kansas *Oklahoma *Illinois *Colorado *Dakota *Montana *Jefferson Category:America Category:Northern America Category:Fascist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Communist Category:Capitalist Category:Pro-American Category:Pro-British Category:Anti-Russian Category:Anti-Indonesian Category:Second Axis Category:USAball Category:Nukes Category:Aussie Remover Category:Pro-Malay Category:Can into video games Category:Good Economy Category:Stronk Military Category:Special Fallout ball